mythenbaumfandomcom-20200213-history
The Feywild
Chapter 4: The Feywilds Creation Note: The information this chapter draws from is from folk tales and reports, primarily from Eladrin, but also gathered from pixies, satyrs, dryads, and even hags. The Feywilds are a wild realm, the third of realms, after the realm of the gods and the Abyss. The gods, after creating the first tree in the Abyss, felt a spark of inspiration and creation blossomed in their new realm. They invented life and death, (which the abyss naturally lacks), and the seasons to cause them. They invented night and day, and creatures to fill them. Magic spilled into their new realm imbuing everything with its unpredictable essence, mirroring the chaos the gods threw into the realm during their vivid creationism. But not all was well, for it was too wild, sometimes the sunshine shone rainbows, other times it would snow plums, animals bred with others creating abominations, never meant to be. The gods decided to separate the realm into five, each with it's own season. After some time some of the gods started to favour different seasons, Moradin declared inclination towards Spring and Pelor favoured summer, Sehainine prefered autumn, and Bahamut liked winter, Melora loved Flood, and Erathis fondly remembered the Abyss, instead of this new realm. The gods were happy with this arrangement, but Ioun prophesied a great war with many deaths, and worked against her own prophesy, wishing the fey to live in harmony with each other. Every time a war was to begin, she quelled it, speaking with great wisdom to the naive instigators. However one day she recieved a message from an angel messanger, telling her that Sehainine wished to have a word with her in the autumn realm, discussing the prophesy and how to halt its advance. Ioun left for this meeting, but little did she know that while she was discussing with Sehainine, Kord, who had recently made an alliance with Sehainine, was finishing the creation of a new being, a being almost as powerful as the gods themselves, a being known as Autumn's Baron. Who reigned over the Autumn realm with patience and cleverness. A being created by Kord and Sehainine powered by the innate magic native to the feywilds. The Baron, guided by Kord, led an army against the realm of flood, killing many of the half-breed creatures, the snail-eels, the eagle-fish, and the crab-spiders among other half-breeds were all slain, the remaining half-breeds fled. When the other gods who favoured a season heard of this, they made their own champions to defend their favourite realms and to fight in their stead. The Muse of Spring, Lord Summer, and the Empress of Ice all led their own armies in full battle, but Melora, was protecting her own realm against the unprovoked strike and did not have time to create her own champion. By the time Ioun had realised the trickery it was too late, war was in full effect. They began to have their champions battle in their honour, attempting to remove another season from the realm. During this war alliances were made and alliances were broken, rivalries sprung up upon the seasons opposites, spring unto autumn and summer unto winter. The War lasted a hundred years, until Melora tired, she retreated to create her own champion to fight for her, but there was not enough wild magic left in the feywild for her creation and her realm fell, the Flood was no more, and its attributes, such as the rain, the temperate waters, and the hurricanes, were all stolen by the other seasons. But Melora still wished to have a creation in remembrance of her favourite season, a being of nature, a being of tempest a wild creation, and so she enlisted the help of Erathis to poured her power and the remaining power of the feywild into a creation of her very own, and created the Eladrin, the first civilised race. Erathis got a race of civilisation, and Melora got an unpredictable race, who remembered the flood, the eradicated fifth season.